A Middle Earth Tale
by fellslotr
Summary: Primeira parte do livro Contos da Terra Média. Numa época anterior a O Hobbit, Tauriel é uma guerreira, capitã dos guardas da fortaleza de Mirkwood, e secretamente apaixonada pelo rei élfico de sua terra, Thranduil. Após ter seu momento feliz enfim realizado, Tauriel vê-se forçada a lidar com as sequelas de se envolver com alguém tão inalcançável quanto um rei.
1. The First Night

Já passava da meia-noite na Floresta das Trevas. Tudo estava silencioso e a maior parte das luzes já havia sido desligada, mas Tauriel não se importava. Gostava de andar pelo castelo a essa hora da noite. Seu turno já havia terminado há duas horas, e apesar de ter trabalhado o dia inteiro, não se sentia cansada.

Estava usando um vestido verde ricamente bordado que descia até os tornozelos, com uma fita dourada que contornava a cintura. Arrumou os longos cabelos numa bela trança que caia pelo seu ombro direito e ficou descalça rodeando o palácio sem realmente saber para onde ir.

Havia ido ter com o rei há algumas horas, mas já sentia sua falta. Sabia que Thranduil nunca se interessaria por ela, uma simples capitã da guarda, mas ainda tinha esperanças de ser notada pelo Rei. Ainda perdida em pensamentos, sorriu ao lembrar-se do dia que estava a caminho de um banquete e quando chegou para cumprimentar o rei, ele comentou como ela estava bonita.

Quando deu por si, estava indo na direção dos aposentos do rei. Parou, pensando se deveria prosseguir ou não. Por razão ou por instinto, ela resolveu prosseguir. Hesitou quando chegou às portas do quarto do rei. Tomou coragem e abriu-as lentamente, sem fazer barulho.

Encontrou o Rei Élfico totalmente vestido, segurando um jarro de vinho do lado de uma pequena, mas lustrosa mesa redonda. O rei virou-se lentamente quando percebeu a presença de alguém no quarto. Um tênue sorriso brincou em seus lábios quando viu que era Tauriel.

\- Peço perdão por tê-lo incomodado, meu senhor... - começou Tauriel, tímida.

\- Não há o que perdoar minha querida. - interrompeu Thranduil. Sua voz era suave, grave e lenta ao mesmo tempo. Continuou sorrindo. - Venha, sente-se comigo. Não costumo dormir cedo.

Indicou uma cadeira para Tauriel e sentou-se à frente dela. Os dois conversaram por longos minutos. Thranduil perguntava as mais diversas coisas: o que mais gostava de fazer, se lhe agradava ser capitã da guarda. Ele escutava as respostas atentamente, bebericando o vinho de vez em quando. Parecia que aquilo o estava divertindo. Ria com as coisas mais tolas, e fazia Tauriel rir com suas piadas. Agora conversavam como se fossem velhos amigos que se reencontraram. Depois de quase uma hora de conversa, Thranduil parou de falar e ficou observando Tauriel enquanto ela mordiscava uma maçã que tinha acabado de pegar. Tauriel percebeu que ele a observava e corou. Thranduil não deixou passar despercebido.

\- Você é bela. - ele disse docemente.

Sentiu-se corar cada vez mais forte.

Thranduil levantou de sua cadeira e andou em sua direção. Pegou Tauriel pela mão e a levantou. Pressionou seu queixo para cima para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Olhos verdes, pele pálida e corada, cabelos ruivos flamejantes. Thranduil a desejava mais do que poderia expressar, mas ela não sabia disso. Ainda sem desviar o olhar de seus olhos, tateou a procura de uma maneira de tirar seu vestido. Com pressa e impaciência, rasgou a parte de trás e jogou o vestido do lado da cama. Enquanto fazia isso, Tauriel atirou os braços sobre seus ombros e o beijou. Sua boca tinha gosto de maçã e vinho. Sem interromper o beijo, Thranduil a carregou nos braços até a cama. Sua cama ficava exatamente do lado de uma alta janela que dava para os jardins. O luar penetrava pela janela aberta e iluminava quase todo o seu quarto. Colocou Tauriel na cama cuidadosamente e ela tirou sua roupa com mãos hábeis e rápidas...

Quando terminaram, ela deitou do lado dele e ambos ofegavam como se tivessem acabado de correr por milhares de léguas. Thranduil puxou Tauriel para perto e a aconchegou entre seus braços. Ela passou o braço ao redor de seu peito e o abraçou com força. Ficaram assim por vários minutos, ou bem poderiam ter sido horas. Tauriel levantou os olhos e os fixou no belo rosto de Thranduil.

\- Durma minha querida. Apenas durma - disse Thranduil calmamente e acariciou seus cabelos.

Sorrindo para si mesma, Tauriel fechou os olhos com Thranduil a observá-la e dormiu quase imediatamente. Nunca se sentira tão feliz.


	2. Unnoticed

Tauriel abriu os olhos e sentou-se, piscando bobamente por causa da claridade que entrava pela janela ao lado da cama. Olhou ao redor e viu que Thranduil não estava com ela.

Tauriel levantou-se, a pele pálida refulgindo à luz do sol, e caminhou nua pelo quarto. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da noite anterior, enquanto procurava algo para vestir. Encontrou o vestido jogado ao pé da cama, juntamente com o que Thranduil usara na noite anterior. Pegou-o e inalou seu cheiro por um longo momento.

Percebendo que já estava atrasada, envergou o vestido e correu para seu quarto. Sorte que não encontrou ninguém pelo caminho. Vestiu sua farda verde e vermelha e suas botas marrons surradas e foi quebrar o jejum com os outros de sua guarda. Andou apressadamente e quando virou esbarrou em Legolas, filho do Rei Thranduil.

Legolas era um elfo alto, de olhos azuis profundos e longos cabelos dourados. Encarou-a com avidez, mas ela percebeu que estava zangado ao cumprimentá-la.

\- Bom dia, Tauriel. - seu tom era o mesmo de sempre, mas parecia que estava fazendo aquilo por obrigação.

\- Bom dia, Legolas. Como está seu pai? - pretendera soar distraída e sem interesse, mas Legolas repentinamente ficou lívido.

\- Apesar de não ser de seu interesse, capitã, ele está cuidando de assuntos reais. - e com isso retirou-se, apressado.

Tauriel continuou andando, imaginando se Legolas saberia ou não que passara a noite com Thranduil. Sentiu-se culpada, como se tivesse feito algo errado.

Comeu tão rápido que quase não sentiu o gosto da comida na boca. Teria que ver o rei hoje e estava um pouco ansiosa. Deu ordens à sua guarda e dirigiu-se ao Salão do Rei Élfico.

Esperava encontrá-lo feliz e caloroso, mas quando falou com ela seu tom foi frio e indiferente. Ordenou que ela ficasse no fundo da sala, ouvindo. Pouco antes de o Rei ir embora, Legolas chegou sorrateiramente e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ambos olharam Tauriel rapidamente, mas desviaram com a mesma velocidade. Legolas fez uma reverência e retirou-se, seguido por seu pai. Tauriel ficou nervosa ao ver Thranduil vindo em sua direção, mas ele passou pelas portas sem nem sequer olhá-la de relance. Ficou parada, incrédula, no fundo do Salão, com os passos de Thranduil distanciando-se e se sentindo mais triste a cada segundo.


End file.
